Alternate Ending
by Dark Knight5
Summary: An A/R story were Gohan Trained under the Guidance of Vegeta after the cell games ended. Also Gokus still alive after the battle. Pleaze reveiw.
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: I don't and probably will never own Dragon Ball Z

Cell looked at the young man he thought was just a pathetic sayain pup. Yet this child had more power than he thought possible for an imperfect being. He had destroyed his children and was walking slowly towards him.

Gohan was just toying with this monster and he knew it. He was on top of the Soul taker and released a fury of punches all connecting in the beast's stomach. As Cell was bending over from the pain of the beating this sayain monkey was giving him something approached his chest and throat. He than doubled over and threw up the blonde android. She was covered in slime and had in her arms the body her brother Android 17.

They were covered in a yellowish slime and breathing very heavy. This made the sayain boy even madder. He attacked the Imperfect android at full strength. And since right know Cell couldn't even take Vegeta let alone the strongest warrior in the universe. Thankfully Gohan ended it quickly with a Masenko at point blank range. Cell was gone in less than 3 seconds.

Most of the fighters were coming back to strength after the Cell Jrs and Goku flew to catch his son from the air as he passed out from exhaustion. Told him how proud of him he was and held him tightly. The others were recovering and flew off with Goku towards Kami's Lookout. Vegeta even followed them to make sure the Strongest Sayains of the universe would not forget about the prince.

Back at the Impact crater that was the ring for the Cell games a stunned Hercule Satan just stared as he watched our heroes fly away like they saved the world everyday or something. He didn't even notice the reporters dig themselves out of the rubble of the ring and the journalist saw everyone gone except Hercule. He walked up slowly to the World Champ.

"Mr. Satan, were is everybody and Cell are we all going to die anytime soon."

Hercule just stood there staring at the sky with his mouth wide open as if he had never seen a camera before.

" Umm. The other fighter left after I saved them and Destroyed Cell. They took off saying thank you." He stuttered.

Know the reporter thought that this was a complete lie but nobody was there to say other wise so he got an Idea. " Ladies and Gentlemen the great Hercule Satan has saved us from the monster Cell."

Hercule just stared at him for a few minutes and finally gave his peace sign to the camera saying how he was the man. (A/N for those of you who watch the show insert words and voice. And for you few who have not I have one word Lucky. He gets really annoying)

With the months after the Cell games the world was finally at peace and no impending danger was coming towards them. The Sons could relax and just train for fun. The household was at peace and quiet (as quiet as lightning fast ki blasts and earth shattering punches are.) Until the day ChiChi announced she was going to be having another child. Vegeta just muttered how the world didn't need another cursed spawn of Kakarot. Everybody else did a classic anime drop then got up and congratulated Goku and ChiChi. Gohan took the news rather mildly and just slipped out with Vegeta. He looked towards Vegeta since they both had the same idea. Staying at the power they were know Gohan let out his frustations on the Prince. Vegeta and Gohan had formed a bond in the last few months since him and Piccolo were the only ones who understood him these days. After going mode 2 Gohan's thirst for power had kicked into overdrive and only Piccolo and Vegeta would train him. Piccolo reason was because Gohan was his friend and he knew what it was like to need to let loose at times. And of course Vegeta was out for the power at first, but know he saw a kindred spirit forced to grow up to fast and fight for everything in his life and now that the wars were over what were forgotten warriors suppose to do. Also this young warrior was someone he could pass the heritage of the sayain race down to.

Both he and Gohan were glad Goku had lost his thirst for power as a child but they still craved the rush of battle and defeat of an enemy by their bear hands. So they trained together in Vegeta's gravity everyday to stay sharp just incase a couple of old soldiers were ever needed again. Plus it gave Gohan a reason to get away from studying and his family. 

The weeks passed by and Gohan had pretty much started living at Capsule Corp. ether training with Vegeta and Piccolo or helping Bulma with some new invention. Mari Trunks had decided to stay after returning home to find his world destroyed by a perfect Cell. He could not help anyone there since they were all dead so he returned to a time that had excepted him. He was training with Vegeta one day when Gohan actually had to stay home and study.

" Father why have you all of a sudden been like a father to Gohan like you are. I mean you said he was just a third class warrior's brat. Then when I come back he is spending more time with you than his own Dad."

" I suggest that you mind your own business and pay more attention to what you are doing at this moment." With that Vegeta pounded his future son with a Big Bang Attack. With that Trunks just tried to come out of the spar with minor injuries. 

A/n please review and be nice this I one of my first stories on the site. In the next Chapter Gohan enters a Tournament to kick Hercule's Ass and meets a young blacked girl in the process.


	2. Notice On the Wall

Disclaimer: I don't and probialy never own DBZ

Chapter 2: Notice on the wall.

Gohan just strolled the Streets of Satan City with no real destination in mind. The world had changed in the last few months and he thought it was not a good one. The people of this planet just were sheep and he was a shamed that he had their blood flowing inside his veins. First the Demon lord Piccolo and then the Sai Yan warriors to Androids and Cell. Most the world had know about even the president knew Goku had saved the world a few times yet did nothing to disthrone the peoples new idol. 

He slowly headed toward the mall. Most people just saw a young man walk dismally towards the object of most people's affection. Yet Gohan just went there for this one candy store in there that Trunks liked. The young Saya had started to grow on the mighty warrior and made him think that a little brother might not be such a bad thing. He had entered the mall without even noticing it. He walked towards the middle of the complex towards Sweets & Treats. That's when he noticed this one store that sold clothes. 

Now normally he would not even bother with this kind of junk since he usually trashed his clothes in a couple of weeks. In the widow was a faded black leather overcoat. It reminded him of the jacket Neo wore in Matrix yet it was darker and longer. It seemed to fit his mood and personality at the moment so he went in and bought it. It molded right to his body and when he got home he would make it heavier. Since Piccolo taught him how to make energy into clothes. He knew he could have made the coat himself, but it just wouldn't feel right. He had been in the mall for a couple of minutes and was enjoying himself. He finally made it to the candy store and out just as quick. 

He was about to head home when someone pushed him out of the way. The young girl was running for some announcement in the center of the mall and was in a mad rush to get there. He decided to see what all the fuss was about and walked toward the desk in the middle of all the commotion. It was a sign up sheet for a martial arts tournament. And the Great Hercule would be and the end of this tournament as a prize to fight the champ and prove one self. Gohan was about to pass up the idea when a twisted thought came to his head. He could prove to the world what a pussy their Hero really was.

Just then the young girl who had rushed passed him earlier and now had a scowl on her face. "Just great another tournament to put up with and something else to boost his ego." She muttered to no one. 

However Gohan's hearing picked up the comment. "So you don't like Hercule I take it miss."

"Oh I like him and love him just I doubt what he says he did. I saw his first match and he didn't trip out of the ring. Cell threw him out. I just wish I could find the other fighters that were there. And maybe learn how they did those attacks."

Gohan just stood there in shock. Maybe this race wasn't as doomed as he thought. "Miss if you ever really want to know what happened in the Cell games. Come to the Capsule Corp. building and ask for Gohan." 

He said this and was off making the young girl stare as he just disappeared into thin air. She knew that this was probably some nut ball trying to rape her but felt he was saying the truth. So she just keep walking home to her mansion in the middle of Satan City. Her butlers and maids greeted her as she entered heading towards her room in the back of the house. The hall was pitch black and the only light visible came as the girl opened her door. And a sign saying Videl was seen as it closed.

Gohan slowly walked into his house that night. He tried to avoid waking his Mom and Dad, but they were up waiting for him. Goku had a look of disappointment on when he saw his son. And Gohan didn't even look at his mother. "Where do you think you have been. It's almost 1 in the mourning. Know I now that you can save the universe all by your self, but what right do you have to disrespect us like this. I mean you didn't even call. You act like we never even taught you any manners."

"You didn't. What do you think I would be like you help make me this way? Did you now that I could teach 20 different collage classes at the age 8. You didn't even let me have a life." He was getting angry and it was showing. " And don't you give me that look like I shouldn't talk to my mother like that, but you can't even talk. You left an 11-year-old child to save the world because you couldn't. Or how about a 4-year-old learning to fend for himself against dinosaurs. And you now what I'm leaving see ya later."

Gohan was relieved. He had told them how he felt and now he was leaving to go some where else. Bulma would let him stay at their place for awhile and that's all he needed right now. He packed his things and flew out of his house for one last time.

A/n I you still think the story is going to fast. I'm sorry it's 2 in the mourning. And the reason I keep changing the word SAYAIN is because I have been watching this in Japanese and the subtitles keep changing the spelling of the word. Also next chapter Aftermath. 


End file.
